O amor e incontestavel NEEJI LOOOVE TENTENNNN
by pomS2pom
Summary: Ela e orgulhosa e nao se mistura, ele ao nota-la tenta se aproximar e ela se perde em seus braços musculosos e em seus cuidados!
1. Mudança tragica

O AMOR ѐ INCONTESTAVEL

Uma garota de 17 anos morena com cabelos castanhos acabara de se mudar para a vila da folha uma cidade pequena e pacata, ela não estava contente com isso, pois era acostumada com a cidade grande,shoppings, baladas entre outros!

Seus pais por falta de emprego precisavam tentar uma vida mais calma e simples, a garota bem no fundo de seu coração compreendia, mas fazia questão de ser fútil e mimada, ela começaria em uma nova escola, publica e nao tão grande quanto sua antiga escola.

Eram 7;15h da manha ela se encontrava na escola com cara de poucos amigos, criara um casulo em sua volta pois pensara:

``Não serei amiga dessa gentinha!``

Os dias foram se passando,em geral já se passara duas semanas, era uma linda segunda feira novamente, todos se encontravam no recreio, havia um grupo de garotos que se encontravam perto da cantina e esses claro, conversavam:

Naruto- Ei galera vocês conhecem aquela tal de Tenten, ela e muito estranha!

Lee- HUM, já fazem duas semanas e ela não se enturmou com ninguém ,esquisita!

Temari- O que vocês estão fofocando...!

Chikamaru- Como sempre fusando a onde não deve!

Temari – hahahahahah! Baka!

Chikamaru- A minha flor você sabe que e brincadeira neh!

Ele se aproxima dela e seus lábios se encostam e sem movimentam desejando ficarem assim pra sempre!

Naruto-Bom eu vo cair fora daqui e procura a hinata!xauuuu

Sasuke- AAA eu também vo cair fora !

LEE- Espera vou com você !

Sasuke- Não quero companhia !

Em fim La ficaram gaara e Neji!

Gaara: Pra ser bem cinsero essa tal de Tente me dah nos nervo,eu tenho coisas mais interessantes para fazer!

Neji:rsrs... hum!

Ele resmunga mas seus pensamentos agem:

`` Será que... Não! Como chegarei nela! Talvez ela precise de ajuda, e ninguém se aproxima

Dela!``

Nisso o sinal bate , as 2 ultimas aulas passam rapidamente! Na saída Neji corre e alcança Tenten que o iguinora,ele por boa eduçao se pronuncia:

Neji-ER prazer sou neji, eu gostaria de te acompanhar ate em casa se não se importar!i

Tenten: Obrigada mas prefiro ir sosinha.

Neji- Olha me desculpe... mas eu gostarie de te conhecer melhor!

Tenten- Pra que! O que voce quer de mim! Me dexa em paz!

Neji-Calma, foi mal !Eu...

Neji fica no vácuo pois Tenten sai correndo! Ele se sente um pouco idiota e confuso com aquela situação que pra ele fora muito estranha. Ele agora enraivecido,já um pouco tarde berra

- Sua mal agredecida so estava tentando te ajudar, e você nem faz idéia de quem eu sou!Pra sua informação sou um hyuuga! Affff!

No dia seguinte antes de começar as aulas Neji se encontrava sentado no banco do pátio,ele se assusta com uma Mao feminina que toca seu ombro, ao se virar ele fica espantado com a figura que o olha!

Neji- Tenten! HAM!

Tenten – Neji ... Não ѐ ? Gostaria de me desculpar por ontem, não foi minha intenção falar daquele jeito e que... Se você me entende , compreenderá que pra mim foi muito assustador o fato de alguem ter vindo falar comigo...Ah por favor me desculpe!

Neji enchergara a verdadeira Tenten e com isso sentiu algo estranho e percebendo que tinha que falar algo ele balança sua cabeça e se pronuncia:

Neji- Bom não tem problema! Acho então que deveríamos começar de novo, errr prazer sou Neji!

Tenten: prazer sou Mitsashi Tenten, e tenho um temperamento um pouco alto rsrsrsrsrrs!

O sinal bateu e os dois foram conversando ate a sala de aula!

No recreio...

Neji- Tenten você gostaria de fazer mais amizades?

Tenten- Bom não sei eu...

Neji-Essa noite terá uma danceteria aberta e muitas pessoas da sala vão!

Bommmm comecei outra fanfic de morei p começar outra pq tava desanimada poxa ninguem dexa reviews!buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa maguei!


	2. Ferida

MT MT MT BEEMM AQUI ESTA A SEGUNDA PARTE DELICIEM-SE SEM PERVERÇAO KKKKK

FERIDA!

Neji buscara Tenten em sua casa que por sua vez estava radiante e ele de queixo caído! Os dois chegaram a danceteria , todos estranharam ao ver os 2 ali presentes, os garotos , Naruto chikamaru , Gaara,Sasuke, acompanhados de suas namoradas , Hinata, Temari, Ino, e Sakura

Resolveram se juntar aos 2 ,Naquela noite eles conheceram melhor Tenten, a gorota estava alegre, pois pela primeira vez se sentia em casa,ela fez o que sempre fazia começou a beber e a dançar, puxava Neji consigo, ate que uma hora a garota foi no banheiro e ao voltar 3 homes a esperavam na porta do banheiro, o primeiro falou:

E ai gatinha vem dançar

Nos vamos nos divertir muito...

Hahahahahahah não vejo a hora de tirar essas roupas!

Tenten , tentou empurrá-los mas isso fora inútil pois ela estava muito fraca, bêbada.

Neji percebera sua demora, e resolveu ir procurá-la, mas ele não a encontrou,rapidamente ele foi olhar aos arredores da danceteria , e nos fundos ele escutou um barulho estranho e resolveu se aproximar , Neji avistou 3 Homens e no chão caída e machucada ele viu Tenten,

Neji- Ei seus cretinos venham lutar com alguém do tamanho de vocês!

Os 3 ao avistarem Neji caíram na gargalhada !Ate que o segundo homem falou:

2-Se você quer sua namoradinha tente salva-la primeiro!

E com isso ele sai correndo com Tenten no colo e Neji o seguiu, os dois pararam em cima de uma ponte,o homem ameaçou jogar Tenten no rio !

Neji-Não faça isso , solte-a agora!

2- Voce vai fazer o que eim?

Neji ativou seu Byacugan e se colocou em forma de luta, mas antes que ele desse um passo a frente, Tenten foi jogada no rio, Neji foi tomado pela raiva e matou aquele homen em seguida ele se jogou no rio sem pensar por um segundo,por sorte ele sabia nadar e alcançou Tenten, a correnteza estava muito forte e difícil de lidar, mas ele conseguiu chegar a margem !

O garoto pegou Tenten em seus braços e em seguida a colocou delicadamente no chão, ele começou a chamá-la mas era inútil, então ele decidiu beijá-la ,fazendo uma respiração boca- a –boca, ela tossiu varias vezes e abriu seus olhos

Neji- A graças a Deus Tenten você esta bem! Vou te levar para minha casa!

Tenten- Neji... Obrigada!

Assim a garota desmaia e ele a leva para sua casa ou melhor dizendo mansão pois La ele tinha enfermeiras particulares que iriam cuidar dela!

Amanhecia, e Tenten abria seus olhos, ela observara bem o local e percebera que não estava em casa! Assustada ela se senta na cama e nesse instante Neji entra no quarto:

Neji- Você acordou! Se sente bem?

Tenten- Sim... mas onde estou? E o que aconteceu?

Neji- Fique calma vou te explicar tudo:, bom ontem te convidei para irmos em uma danceteria para você se enturmar, te peguei em sua casa, em fim a missão foi um sucesso e você se enturmou as pessoas agora te vêem diferente e percebi que você pela primeira vez se sentiu em casa, eu vi a alegria em seus olhos, então você começou a beber e por um instante eu me perdi de você e quando te encontrei você estava sob o domínio de três homens , eu os ameacei mas um deles me provocou e saiu correndo com você no colo e... eu fui atrás, ele parou em uma ponte e te jogou rio a baixo eu me joguei atrás de você e consegui te alcançar ... em fim eu te trouxe aqui pra casa, pra te tratarem!

Tente- Neji... mu...mu...ito obrigada nunca... ninguém havia feito isso por mim!

Ela o abraçou fortemente e ele retribuiu o abraço!

Neji- Descanse, você precisa ficar forte!

Tenten- Sim mas e os meus pais?

Neji- Não se preocupe o mordomo da casa ligou para eles e disse ser o diretor da escola e que nos estaríamos em excursão por esta noite ,e que não tínhamos previsão para voltar!

Neji se retirou e deixou com que ela descansasse um pouco mais!

Mordomo-Como a garota esta?

Neji- Um pouco melhor logo logo ela estará 100 por cento recuperada!

Mordomo- A garota... você deve gostar muito desta garota ,pois esta fazendo tanto por ela ... e também ela e muito bonita, quer saber?

Neji- Não e chega de falar asneiras!

Mordomo- Voces dariam um belo casal!

Neji- affff va trabalhar!

Mordomo- Sim senhor

Este sai de fininho pois ele percebera que Neji havia ficado irritado com seu comentário, mas o mordomo conhecia aquele tipo de irritação do garoto, ele não queria admitir para si mesmo que estava gostando daquela garota, que dormia em um de seus quartos de visita!


	3. Um ultimo desejo

Um ultimo desejo

Neji tomava café quando pelos cantos dos olhos viu uma silhueta ele se vira e fica feliz com o que vê

Neji- Tenten você já esta melhor...

Tente- sim... e muito obrigada por tudo mas eu preciso ir!

Neji- Porque você não toma um café primeiro...

Tenten- Não obrigada... eu preciso mesmo ir!

Neji-Tudo bem eu te acompanho ate a saída.

Neji sentia uma pequena dor por estar levando ela ate a saída , por algum motivo queria muito que ela ficasse,e por parte teve sorte...uma sorte infeliz pois derrepente a garota desmaia, ele a segura em seus braços , ao ser pega no colo sua respiração bate fracamente no pescoço de Neji, um arrepio sobe pelo seu corpo e sem saber o porque ele se sente bem em te-la em seus braços!

Ele a coloca na cama,e os olhos de Tenten se abrem lentamente ,agora suas bochechas estão rosadas Neji encosta sua Mao na cabeça da garota...

Neji- AA não... você esta ardendo em febre! Vou chamar as enfermeiras!

Tenten- Neji... Não precisa.

A gorata já muito fraca e com água nos olhos começa a explicar

Tenten- eu... eu tenho uma doença... ela e muito rara, o meu tempo de vida aqui esta acabando... ee obrigada muito obrigada!

Neji- Tenten Não... não fale besteiras porfavo eu vo chamar as enfermeiras

Tente- Neji... me escuta...

Neji-não... você tem que descansar!

Tenten- Neji... eu... eu... te amo,

Neji- Não fale mais nada...

Tenten-sabe ... eu sempre fora uma garota fútil quando vim pra Ca não aceitava que meus pais tinham ficado pobre que eu teria uma vidinha simples...

Neji- Tenten pare porfavor... você vai ficar bem!

Tente- deixe-me continuar... eu te peço ! Eu me tornei iguinorante e simplesmente não me abria com niguem perdi momentos maravilhosos ... ate... ate...cof cof cof cof cof

Neji- Tenten vamos... agüente… nao posso te perder...

Tenten-Ate você aparecer... na minha vida ... você foi um amor... você me salvo... cuido de mim... e...e...e quem faz tudo isso não faz so por fazer... e porque sente algo!

Neji –SIM , você tem razão, eu fiz tudo isso porque desde o primeiro momento em que te vi encherguei a verdadeira Tenten que havia dentro de você , e essa Tenten simplesmente roubou meu coração...EU... EU JURO QUE NÃO DEIXAREI VOCE PARTIR MEU AMOR!

Tente- Sua persistência chega a me fazer acreditar que posso viver...MAS não posso me perdoa por favor...

Neji- você não tem o que pedir desculpas minha flor!

Tenten- Neji... sei que...que esse não e o momento apropriado mas eu ...eu gostaria que você realiza-se pra mim um ultimo desejo meu...

Tenten estava muito fraca, Neji olhava para o rosto angelical da garota esperando seu ultimo pedido...

Tenten- O meu sonho sempre foi me casar e ter minha família...

Um breve e suave sorriso aparecia no rosto da garota!

Tenten- Casar... e filhos... não poderei ter...mas tenho a você e... te desejo muito mesmo!

Nenji entendera a indireta!

Neji- Tudo bem... farei o que você desejar !

Neji começa a se deitar em cima dela lentamente e beija com muito carinho o pescoço da garota ate chegar em sua boca os dois se aprofundam no beijo e naquele momento se tornam um só, seus corpos se chocam... e desejam cada vez mais!

EM fim vocês já sabem o que vai acontecer daí em diante neh ! emfim me perdoem se vocês não gostaram da historia e principalmente do final! GOMEN! Mas não façam igual a minha primeira fic sem reviews , escrevam algo pra mi nem que seja pra mi chingar buaaa mas enfim já fico feliz shuashuahsuahsuahsua beijos a todos e obrigada por terem lido


End file.
